Makoto Kino
Makoto Kino is the civilian identity of Sailor Jupiter in the Sailor Moon Crystal series and was the fifth Senshi to be awakened. Personality Makoto loves to cook, having learned how to before her mother died for she was the one that'd taught her. Mostly she makes sweet treats and eats them herself since she has no friends to share them with. She has cooked other types of food like baked chicken, Italian pasta, sushi, etc. Anything she feels she can make, she cooks it for she hopes to own a bakery someday. If not a chef then becoming a florist would be just fine with her for she loves flowers having made floral patterns. For such a sweet girl she also has incredible physical strength, having been in many fights with others her age. Along with that she's also good at sports such as basketball and ice skating. She doesn’t back down from a fight if challenged or if someone is being bullied and will stand up for her friends no matter what. Makoto is a hopeless romantic and therefore likes to read a lot of romance novels in hopes of someday finding that one guy that will love her just as much as she loves him. Makoto is very optimistic about finding love and doesn't give up on that despite her hardships. Because Makoto has gotten into many fights back at home in America, she was transferred to Tokyo, Japan to go to school there which bothers her for it means she has to start over in the middle of a school year and not only that but she has to adjust to living in a new city. Plus she's knows that others will automatically give her a hard time because of her height. Most find it abnormal for a girl her age to be so tall. And it doesn't help that she to ride on an airplane to Tokyo because she's had a fear of them for years. Starting from when she was much younger when her parents died in a plane crash but she's never mentioned it to anyone. Makoto is also romantic at heart and has a tendency to fall in love quite easily, confusing other guys she meets to be like her old senpai that broke her heart, which had to do with internally feeling constantly alone which is why she fell for every cute boy out she came across. A lot of guys are also intimidated by her tomboyish nature which is a turn off to them and it internally makes her sometimes feel bad about the fact she isn't like most girls. She does want to have a boyfriend but struggles with trying to make herself appeal more to them. Appearance Makoto is 5'6'' with green eyes and brown hair which she always wears in a ponytail. Because of her tomboyish nature, she mostly wears sports jackets, jeans, tennis shoes and baseball caps. The most feminine clothing she wears is her school uniform. Occasionally she'll wear a skirt or a dress but it is rarely. She has been known to wear shorts when she doesn't feel like wearing jeans. As Sailor Jupiter, her outfit consists of the dominant colors green (tiara gem, choker, collar, center of front bow, elbow fittings of gloves, skirt, and boots) and her accent color was pink (earrings, front bow, and back bow). Her earrings (which carried over from her civilian state) were pink roses, her collar had two white stripes placed close together, and she wore ankle-high lace-up boots. '' History Makoto Kino is a girl with a strong and independent personality couple with her most striking physical feature – her unusual height. Makoto was born in Arizona, Phoenix to parents Abigail McBride and Montaro Kino. Abigail worked as a pastry chef at a high prestigious restaurant that only served famous guests. At least that's what the owner always drilled into everyone's heads. She was college student at the University of Phoenix who was barely making ends meet to stay on her own. No matter how much her parents tried to convince her that she could always live with them. Abigail just would not go back. Her family was seemingly rich but always felt that their daughter could do better than being a simple chef. They chastised her dreams so the minute she graduated from high school, she took it as her chance to prove both of them wrong. She had a sister named Victoria who was two years younger than her but the both of them never got along. Mostly because their parents paid more attention to Abigail for they saw big things in her. In reality, she wanted to leave out of the state, maybe even the country to pursue her dream to be a well renowned chef. But of course, opportunities like that don't just fall in someone's lap just like that. No, she had to work for them. And that's what she didn't. However, she didn't meet Montaro until her final year of college for he was the type of person that loved plants, wanting to become a florist. He was a young Japanese man from Tokyo whose parents felt that what he wanted to become made him weak. Abigail never saw it that way. They began talking to one another, and before long, the both of them just clicked. They married right after college both achieving what they wanted to become. Eventually Abigail's parents stopped pestering their daughter about her career choice and just accepted it. Congratulating her on the road to a new life and her new husband. Of course, they didn't like Montaro at first but they eventually warmed up to him. They had no choice since Abigail was pregnant with her first child, a girl they named Makoto Kino. Both parents decided to raise Makoto in America, deciding that it would be best for her and easier than adjusting to her father's life in Japan and by the time the child was five, she grew drastically. She was a happy and energetic little girl that loved to learn and do things that her parents did. Though, when she was enrolled in school, she had many problems with the other children teasing her about the fact that she was tall, calling her names like 'Granddaddy long legs' and 'Brunettezilla'. Eventually after so much teasing Makoto took matters into her own hands and would just resort to fighting to get the other kids off her back. She'd fought so much to the point she had to be expelled from school, exchanging from one to another. Montaro and Abigail were tired of their daughter's brutish behavior, chastising her that there are other ways to resolve problems without having to fight someone. Granted the girl was strong, not necessarily a bad thing, but it'd made her parents look bad to have to be called from home all the time because Makoto got into yet another fight and ended up all bruised and sometimes bloody in certain areas. At age ten Makoto got fed up with her parents yelling at her because she fought all the time, never being able to stay in school, she said she hated them and ran to her room. Those were the last words she spoke to them before they were scheduled to get on a plane. Abigail had gotten an amazing offer to work as a chef for celebrities in Hollywood and Montaro was going along with her. But because of severe storm, lightning had hit one of the plane's wings, causing it to crash into the ocean. Since that fateful day, Makoto's blamed herself for her parents' death, not even having the chance to apologize to them for what she said to them. Along with the guilt, she gained a fear of flying airplanes, never wanted to fly on one in the future for she felt if she did, the same thing would happen to her like it did her parents. Sort of like a punishment for telling them that she hated them only because she felt they didn't understand how much different she was from her classmates in school. From that day, she's lived with her mother's sister Victoria for a few years, still getting into one fight after the other. She hated Makoto and would often treat her cruelly by hitting the girl when she felt she was in her way or yelling at her for being a waste of space and saying things like she should've never been born. Makoto didn't too much care for her aunt either but put up with living with her since for some reason her mother's parents didn't want her staying with them. They felt it was no place for a child her age. Though they did put forth some money for her to go to a junior high school that was well known, the only catch was, uniforms were part of the dress code. Which Makoto didn't mind at all. Things there went fairly well. She took some cooking classes, having remembered some of the things her mother taught her when it came to fixing food. She found out it wasn't really that hard and many enjoyed her cooking. She was often asked to participate in bake sales when fundraiser time came around. At first, she didn't really get into plants and flowers all that much but decided to take an interest in it anyhow. A sentimental way to keep her father's spirit alive and fresh in her mind. Also, it was her way of apologizing to him. She found it to be very fun. She started out doing floral patterns and before long gardening came next. It didn't take long for her to join the flower arrangement club. Things seemed to be going well, despite how rough she had it at home. However, her stay there didn't last long when she got into yet another fight with some of the guys that were sexually harassing girls. Many told her it wasn't her place but she felt obligated to do something since no one else did anything. It was then her grandparents gave up and decided to have her shipped off to Japan where her father was from for schooling. They felt it may be the only thing to help their granddaughter. She arrived in less than three days, her enrollment to Juuban Municipal Academy already squared away with an apartment dorm room for her to live in with other residents in a place called the Hinata Sou Inn. All paid for. The school didn't have a uniform in her size so Makoto has to wear her old school uniform even though she will mostly be standing out. It has a long skirt to it and it doesn't help that for a girl her height in Japan, it is very uncommon and is considered to be a visual cue for a person that looks like a delinquent. Despite her tough appearance, she is very gentle, always wearing pink rose earrings to blend out the demeanor she gives off when around people. She practices some martial arts to keep up her fighting skills, participated in sports at her previous schools and for a very tall girl she surprisingly has a bigger bust line. She dreams of marrying young like her parents did and wants to own a cake and flower shop. Plus she loves to read romance novels in her spare time. Her favorite subjects in school were home economics since she is good at cooking and her least favorite is physics for she’s horrible at anything related to science. Sometimes Makoto isn't really all that crazy when it comes to boys but she has had old flames before in the past but other than that, she can be quiet and easy person to get to know when she's not mistaken for someone who likes to fight. She does her best to balance school and work since she's found a job in order to play for her own place of living. Besides, her grandparents only paid up the place for a year and after that she would be left to fend on her own to foot the bill which sounds just about like them so she lucked out landing a job at a new place called the Cat's Eye Cafe. While she had no experience actually working in a place where she would be given the chance to prepare meals for customers, the managers there took a chance on her and liked what she presented them with. Sure it was mostly sweets she prepared but she assured them that she could prepare something that's not sweet too but making sweets was more of her specialty. They weren't disappointed and hired her on as a prep cook which excited Makoto greatly. With this on her resume, she was sure she'd be closer to landing bigger jobs and achieving her dream. So for now, she is content but is unaware of the great destiny that's in store for her. Plot Coming Soon! Relationships Coming Soon! Makoto Gallery sailorjupiter001.png|Sailor Jupiter Makotokino.png|Older Makoto Sailorjupiter001.jpg Powers & Abilities Jupiter Henshin Pen This henshin pen allows Makoto to transform into Sailor Jupiter by showing the phrase "Jupiter Power, Make Up!". As she transforms, she holds up up her Transformation Pen. She then began to spin around as streams of electricity emitted from the Pen, then held still as the electrical energy formed into a series of rings around her. The rings spun around and, in a flash of light, her entire sailor fuku appeared. Sailor Jupiter then turned around and assumed her finishing pose. Flower Hurricane This attack is perform by Sailor Jupiter that is more of an defensive maneuver to blind opponents more than it is offensive. To perform it, she would lift her arms up to her wrists above her head, trailing pink flower petals behind her hands as they traced in circles in the air along the way. She then spins around and extends her left hand towards her opponent, sending a flurry of pink petals from the palm of her hand. Jupiter Thunderbolt She calls upon the planet Jupiter to bring down a incredibly powerful thunderstorm. The antenna on her tiara collects lightning from the sky. They materialize in her hands and then she hurls a huge bolt of whitish electricity and lightning at her enemies. Trivia * Makoto's school uniform was further representation of her tough girl status, that being the style for those girls at the time. * Amongst the Inner Senshi, Makoto/Sailor Jupiter was the strongest physical fighter (while Usagi/Sailor Moon would be the strongest in terms of magical power). However, in episode 96 during the S season, she and Haruka/Sailor Uranus engaged in a scuffle which indicated that Haruka was even stronger. However, Haruka's wrist was injured by a blow from Makoto, and she noted that Makoto was perhaps an equal match. * Jupiter, her guardian planet, is the largest planet in the Solar System. This cloud cloaked giant is also notable for its turbulent weather (e.g. huge storms, lightning, etc.). * A running gag is that Makoto finds every boy she meets to look like "the classmate who broke her heart". * Her hair resembles Natsuhi Ushiromiya's hair from the Umineko Series. * It is said that Makoto loves all foods, but especially cherry pie and meatloaf. Her most closely held dream is to get married and own an cake and flower shop. She loves romance novels, shopping and video games. Her favorite colors are pink and green (colors of her Senshi fuku) and her favorite gemstone is an emerald. Her favorite flower is a rose, and her favorite animals are horses and tropical fish. She hates cheaters. It is also said her favorite class is home economics, and her least favorite is physics. * Makoto keeps many plants in her dorm room. * She offered to participate in a blood transfusion to save her friend, Kenji. * Makoto has blood type O negative. Also See *Sailor Senshi *Rei Hino *Ami Mizuno *Usagi Tsukino *Minako Aino